This invention relates to the pet industry and, more particularly to pet restraint systems and methods.
The demand for safe, effective, and convenient devices and methods for restraining domestic animals has increased considerably over the years as society has continued to become more urbanized. With more and more families living in urban and suburban areas and facing constraints on available outdoor and indoor space, it has become more difficult to efficiently and effectively confine a dog or other pet within a predetermined area using conventional methods. Moreover, regardless of whether the particular environment in which the animal is found is urban or rural, letting the animal wander about unrestrained can pose obvious problems for the pet, its owner, and others in the communityxe2x80x94problems only exacerbated as traffic and congestion increases in proportion to the urbanization of the animal""s surroundings.
Conventional devices and methods as were employed in the past such as leashing the animal to a tree or stake in the ground are not easily adapted to a more urbanized environment. Nor are these devices and methods necessarily the safest or most efficient way to restrain a pet, and yet, fencing in the animal may not be an option for a pet owner having only limited or no yard space in which to confine the animal. Moreover, even for those in a rural environment or having at least a limited amount of yard space, fencing may not be aesthetically desirable or economical. Still, too, fencing in the animal is only a partial solution because of its permanence: if one desires to take the animal temporarily to a new location such as a beach or a park, the fence provides no assistance in confining the pet to a predetermined area in the temporary environment. And, while pet cages generally can be transported, they must have a very limited size if they are to be transported easily. Yet a limited-sized cage is very uncomfortable to a pet. Moreover, even limited-sized cages are unsightly, yet enlarging a cage to make it more comfortable for the pet inevitably makes the cage more difficult to transport and more unsightly. These same inherent disadvantages in using conventional devices and methods in an outdoor environment make such devices and methods particularly ill-suited or entirely ineffectual in an indoor setting such as a house or an apartment.
Some recent attempts have been made to improve on or adapt to more urban settings these conventional devices and methods. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,174 by Etkin, titled Pet Trainer is a device intended primarily for use in house training a dog confined to limited-space indoor environment, the device being essentially a wide-panel platform surrounded by a continuous peripheral lip over which newspapers can be placed and a centered protruding post to which the dog is tethered. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,129 by Ruplen, titled Animal Platform provides a platform and tether post, its major differences being that the platform provides a sleep station and the protruding tether post is closer to the platform surface.
These devices are limited, however, in a number of respects. Both rely not on the weight of the platform to restrain the dog, but rather to the fact that the length of the restraining cord tethering the dog to the centered post is sufficiently short to prevent the animal from straying entirely off the platform; confined to the platform, the pet""s weight essentially anchors in place the platform on which the pet is tethered. Thus, there size of the platform dictates and limits the area to which the pet can be confined. If one wanted to increase the area within which the dog were free to roam, say, within a large kitchen, one could not do so because the dog would then be free to step off the platform, which in turn, would then be unconstrained by the dog""s weight and could be turned over or pulled in any direction by the animal. Moreover, the rectangular dimensions of both platforms dictate the type of area within which each can be used efficiently. The invariable dimensions preclude use of the platforms in an area smaller than or having a peripheral boundary different from that of the platforms. Neither would be usable, for example, in a long narrow hallway.
Certain other devices, perhaps seeking to overcome these disadvantages, have taken a different tack by attempting to tether the animal to an anchor. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,214 by Quilling (xe2x80x9c""214 patentxe2x80x9d) titled Tether Balls and Leash for Tethering Pets describes a pair of plastic coated heavy metallic balls serving as an anchor to which a dog or cat is tethered. But this approach poses its own problems. One problem arises from the elimination of the petweighted platform: of necessity, the bi-spherical anchor (i.e., the pair of metallic tether balls) remains quite heavy as well as poses a significant physical obstacle. If one desires more weight, additional balls can be strung together, but this only increases the clumsiness of the arrangement and the size of the physical obstacle posed by a plurality of spherical anchors. Another problem stems from the fact that each anchor has a welded link (like that of a chain) that connects to a latch on a tethering leash, but the spherical nature and size of the weight prevents more than a few of the anchors from being joined to the same leash.
The ""214 patent shares some similarity with U.S. Pat. No. 704,730 (xe2x80x9c""730 Patentxe2x80x9d) by Zeirleyn, titled Hitching Weight, which describes a heavy anchor having a circular base that is hurled from a horse and buggy, and U.S. Pat. No. 450,633 (xe2x80x9c""663 Patentxe2x80x9d) by Motter, also titled Hitching Weight, which provides a horse hitch in the form of an extendable chain wound around a drum encased in a metallic, barrel-like cylindrical casing. These devices, too, possess features that are disadvantages in the context of restraining a pet. Each, for example, has a centered protrusion on which pet or a human moving within a relatively confined area could stumble and perhaps even become impaled. The centered protrusion of the ""730 patent is a gravity stop to engage the drumwound chain. In the ""633 patent, it is an eye-hook extending from the top of a heavy anchor to which a hitching strap connects so that the weight can be slung from a carriage like an anchor thrown over the side of a ship. In the context of restraining a pet, both the vertical protrusions associated with both devices pose significant disadvantages. Not only could they impale the pet or a person moving within a confined area, they also are an obstacle to portability if one desires a device that is sufficiently compact and narrow so as to be easily moved and stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,974 (xe2x80x9c""974 patentxe2x80x9d) by Johnson, titled Animal Anchor borrows from these earlier devices and also poses some of the same disadvantages as well as ones of its own. The ""974 patent provides a device having a central hub to which are connected a series of spokes that extend outwardly and upwardly from an outer circular base portion to the hub. Like the ""730 and ""633 patents the ""974 patent explicitly relies on a rim portion having an annular or cylindrical outer perimeter. Also like the ""730 and ""633 patents, the ""974 has a centered protrusion in the form of a bolt that extends upwardly from the hub and to which is connected a closed-end S-hook or other connector for a restraining cord or chain. The upward protrusion, moreover is enhanced by the elevation of the hub connected to the annular outer rim by the upwardly extending spokes.
In addition to the disadvantages posed by the upward protrusion, the ""974 poses new ones as well to a pet or human moving around or over the device in that a pet may entangle its paw or a human a limb in the wide gaps between the spokes. This increases the potential for a pet or human to stumble over the device or otherwise become entangled between the spokes and possibly fall on the upward protrusion. A separate limitation of the device disclosed by the ""974 patent also stems from the spokes-and-elevated-hub design in that there is no efficient or convenient way in which to couple an additional base portions, which provides most of the weight, to the device to thereby increase its weight according to that of the pet that is to be restrained.
In view of these and other conventional devices and methods for restraining a pet, there clearly is a need for a device and method that provide a secure restraint that is not only comfortable for the pet but also is convenient for the pet owner to transport, position, and use and that avoids posing as an obstruction to the pet and pet owner when used in a relatively confined space. There, moreover, is a need for a device or method that provides variable capabilities adjustable to the type and size of the pet as well as to the nature and extent of the area in which the pet is to be restrained, and that functions equally well within all areas, even those having irregular perimeters.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention advantageously provides a kit and methods for restraining the movement of pet within a preselected area by connecting the pet to an anchoring base that is easily transported and easily positioned within virtually any indoor or outdoor environment. A further advantage of the present invention is that it can efficiently be adjusted to accommodate virtually any size pet. Furthermore, the present invention operates equally efficiently in any indoor and any outdoor environment, regardless of the shape and size of the particular perimeters within which it is desired that the pet be confined. Moreover, the present invention can restrain the movement of a pet without presenting entangling or protruding obstacles that might impale or otherwise obstruct movement of a pet or persons within the area of confinement. In addition, the present invention can be appropriately altered by use of a unique covering so as to be identifiable with or appeal to the pet being confined as well as to fit fashionably beside any indoor or outdoor decor.
More specifically, the present invention provides a pet accommodation and confinement kit for comfortably confining the movement of a pet within a preselected area for a predetermined period of time. As will be readily apparent as the features of the invention are described, the invention is equally useful with respect not only to conventional pets such as a dog or cat but even with more exotic animals such as a pet rabbit, parrot, iguana, or indeed any type of domestic animal. The kit preferably comprises a container, a pet pad, and a pet anchoring apparatus. The pet pad more specifically is intended to overlie an exposed surface of the preselected area to thereby protect the surface from accidents and spills associated with the temporary confinement of a pet. Preferably, the pet pad is pliable and has a moisture resistant bottom layer in addition to a moisture absorbent layer positioned to overlie the bottom layer. The pad not only provides a surface-protection function but also serves as pad for the comfort of the pet. A pliable pad, moreover, can be easily positioned within virtually any space and can be easily folded or rolled up to fit securely within the kit container. Thus, the pet pad itself provides distinct advantages over conventional fixed platforms that cannot conform to every surrounding and are bulky and awkward when it comes to transporting or storing them.
The pet anchoring apparatus contained within the kit preferably is a portable base that can be unrestrictedly positioned adjacent the pet pad, beside it or at any point on it. This, too, provides advantages over conventional devices which do not provide this degree of flexibility and choice for positioning a pet restraining base or anchoring device. The portable base forming part of the pet anchoring apparatus, moreover, can further include an inner cavity enclosed between the bottom, top, and side surfaces of the base to intermittently receive, store, and discharge liquid and particulate matter to thereby increase and decrease the weight of the base as desired. Also, the base can be adapted to form a stacked anchoring base, one having a first anchoring base having a first preselected weight and a second anchoring base having a second preselected weight, where the second base is specifically adapted to overlie the first so that the combination of the first and second anchoring base define the stacked anchoring base. This provides a further capability related to varying the weight of the pet anchoring apparatus so to accommodate virtually any sized pet having virtually any weight.
Moreover, the capabilities for adjusting the pet anchoring apparatus provide a distinct advantage in terms of changes in the size and weight of a pet as it matures over time from a young animal to an adult animal. Specifically, a kit containing multiple anchoring bases for adding weight to the pet anchoring apparatus for efficiently restraining the pet as its weight increases with age, allows the kit to be used as a xe2x80x9cpuppy starterxe2x80x9d kit that can be acquired when the pet is young (i.e., still a xe2x80x9cpuppyxe2x80x9d) and continue to function efficiently as the pet matures. With a pet feeder positioned on the pet anchoring apparatus the plurality of anchoring bases can be vertically stacked to provide added height so that the pet feeder corresponds to the increased height of the pet. So positioned, there are likely to be fewer spills when the pet feeds from the elevated pet feeder. As described below, moreover, providing a feeder that permits the pet to feed with its head in an a more upright position may provide certain health benefits for the pet.
Additionally, the anchoring base includes a cord connector connected to the base and at least one restraining cord having a preselected length and an end portion that connects to the cord connector to secure a pet and thereby restrain the movement of the pet within a preselected area. The kit can further include a pet collar to detachably connect to the pet and to the restraining cord, the restraining cord being connected to the cord connector positioned on the pet anchoring base to thereby secure the pet to the base. A pet accommodation and confinement kit can further comprise a pet feeder for storing and dispensing food and water to the confined pet, as well as a pet bed to provide a comfortable resting place for the pet while it is confined. A pet blanket for providing a warm covering for the confined pet can also be included as part of the kit. Also at least one pet toy for providing amusement for the confined pet can be included.
Further advantages provided by the present invention include associated methods for securing and restraining the movement of a pet within a preselected area. The methods comprise selecting a location within a predetermined area, the location being the point at which the pet is to be secured, while taking into account the portion of the predetermined area in which the pet is to have freedom of movement, positioning an anchoring base at the chosen location and adjusting the length of a restraining cord so that the length of the cord in relation to the chosen position, when the cord is substantially fully extended, reaches the perimeter of the predetermined area within which the pet is to have freedom of movement, and connecting the cord to the anchoring base, after which the pet can be connected to the restraining cord.
In order to advantageously adjust the anchoring base to accommodate virtually any sized pet of virtually any weight, the present invention provides a method comprising filling an inner cavity of an anchoring base with a liquid or particulate matter to thereby change the weight of the anchoring base according to the weight of the pet and securing the pet to the base. Yet an additional advantage of the present invention lies in the associated method for easily transporting the anchoring base. Specifically, the method comprises discharging the contents of an inner cavity of an anchoring base when the anchoring base to which a pet can be restrainingly connected is no longer being used to restrain the movement of the pet, thereby permitting the base to be moved readily to a different location. Similar advantages pertain to another distinct method of the present invention comprising positioning one or more additional auxiliary anchoring bases adjacent a primary anchoring base to which a pet can be restrainingly connected to thereby supplement the weight provided by the primary anchoring base in proportion to the weight of the pet to be connected thereto.
The present invention also provides methods for accommodating the type of pet to be confined as well as the specific environment in which the pet is to be confined. Specifically, the present invention provides methods for securing the pet to an anchoring base having a primary cover overlying at least the top of the base and being made of a softer material than that of the base, and positioning an auxiliary cover to overlie at least a portion of the base and a corresponding portion of the primary cover, the auxiliary cover formed of a material having preselected patterns associated therewith. More specifically, the present invention provides a method for securing the pet to an anchoring base wherein the material forming the auxiliary cover contains patterns associated with the type of pet to be restrained thereby. Alternatively, the present invention provides a method for restraining the movement of a pet with an anchoring apparatus wherein the material forming the auxiliary cover contains patterns depicting a thematic scene associated with the pet to be restrained thereby. And still further advantages are obtained by the method of the present invention comprising restraining the movement of the pet with an anchoring apparatus wherein the material forming the auxiliary cover corresponds to the environment of the area within which the pet is to be confined.
Thus, the kit and methods provided by the present invention provide a number of distinct advantages and benefits for confining a pet within a preselected area. As described, the present invention provides numerous advantages in the context of restraining a pet in a variety of settings. For example, the invention provides the capability for keeping a pet from straying from a selected outdoor site so that the pet is able to accompany the pet owner on a picnic or to the beach or to remain safely out of the way while the pet owner performs yard work around the house. Also, for example, the invention keeps an otherwise rambunctious pet from grabbing food off tables during an indoor party so that the pet does not have to be locked-up in a room removed from the party guests. Similarly, the invention provides advantages beyond restraining the pet to a confined area. For example, the invention can be used to restrain the pet during washing and grooming. So, too, the invention serves a training device, for example, in the context of conditioning show dogs to remain in place during exhibitions and competition.